Sunagakure (Ten Tails)
is the hidden village of the Land of Wind and was founded by the . As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage, who resides in a spherical structure in the center of the village. There have been six Kazekage, the most recent being Bunbuku Chagama. The Puppet Technique, and from their performance in the , the Cloth Binding Technique seem to be common techniques among Sunagakure ninja. Shinobi from this village believe that the accomplishment of a mission predominates the lives of the ninja trying to accomplish it. As such, they are known to be ruthless in battle, meaning to them that failure is not an option. Should failure seem inevitable, a Suna shinobi would almost surely try to make a success of their mission in some way or another. Most shinobi from this village seem to have an affinity for Wind Release. The standard attire of this village consists of blue or black uniforms underneath flak jackets of various shades of beige to better blend with their natural environment and include shoulders guards. Sand shinobi also tend to wear a common headpiece consisting of a head-wrap and cloth neck-covers to aid against the sun and sandstorms with a headband on top. Overview A natural defense of Sunagakure is its location in the desert with the protection of lack of water and sandstorms to discourage large-scale invasions. Sunagakure itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock. The passage to travel into the valley is in a cleft between two cliff faces which provides a natural defense for the village making the area very hard to attack from the ground. The outside cliff face facing the desert has been terraced for a place for defending shinobi to stand up against assaulting forces. The buildings inside seem to be made of clay or which would help to keep the buildings cool and allow them to also withstand the raging sand storms that are common in the area. The village is divided between six which are assigned to various divisions of the Sunagakure Anbu for monitoring and protection. These precincts are arranged on a circular grid with the first precinct being the central-most region of the village and the sixth being the borders of the village. In addition to the increased security, the Sixth Kazekage, Bunbuku Chagama, instituted a new defense around Suna in order to prevent an infiltration like Akatsuki once perpetrated: a variation of the Sensing System Technique. In this version, the village makes use of the constant sandstorms surrounding Sunagakure, forming a type of . The barrier is connected to a second, smaller barrier called a at its center, which the technique's user uses to detect entrants into the barrier as well as maintain the size, and the shape of the barrier. When someone passes through the barrier, the sphere ripples at the point of entry. This sphere is made from water, and persons, or chakra is represented as varying-sized blimps. This barrier is the one which surrounds Konohagakure and is maintained by the village's barrier team. History The Fourth World War When Sunagakure entered the , its Cloth Binding Technique users were vital in dealing with 's reincarnated shinobi. This technique caused them to make up the majority of the s in every division of the . Shortly before the war, was appointed commander of the , and the village's Kazekage, Gaara, its Regimental Commander. During the war, Madara Uchiha initiated the which effected all the citizens of Sunagakure along with the other villages. After the Infinite Tsukuyomi was released, the citizens of Sunagakure began to pick up the pieces left shattered by the war. Their already small economy shrank even further and the loss of Shukaku was a tremendous military blow to village. The result was the village fading from prominence in the aftermath of the war. Reclaiming Shukaku Gaara died in the years proceeding the end of the war, leaving no one to fill the gap of his leadership. With the village already drastically weakened, the lack of a Kazekage threatened to make the Sand lose its place among the five greater nations. To this end, the council governing Sunagakure ordered a competition among the village's strongest jōnin: the one to reclaim Shukaku would become the Sixth Kazekage. The One-Tail, along with the other tailed beasts, was scattered after the last war ended, thereby breaking the balance of the tailed beasts. One-by-one, several jōnin attempted the task and many were killed. It wasn't until the Magnet Release user, Bunbuku Chagama, fought the beast that it finally met it's match. Unable to contend with the superior strength of the hardened shinobi, Shukaku was captured and sealed within a until a suitable jinchūriki could be found. In the act, the Sixth Kazekage had been chosen. Era of Reform The new Kazekage, Bunbuku, was heavily inspired by the political principles of his predecessor, the . Under Bunbuku, the village took a stronger stance towards the international community, refusing to bow down to the wishes of the larger villages and demanding a fair voice on the international stage. Because of this firm attitude, the world at large knows him as . At home, Bunbuku opened up trade with the surrounding smaller countries to allow Sunagakure the resources it needed — as it is in a desert — without having to cave to the absorbent prices and demands of the larger countries. Bunbuku also began to model his military structure on that of , a more ruthless village, and implemented more rigorous training regiments which focused on teamwork; not only increasing the overall power of the village's graduate ninja, but also increasing the bonds between shinobi comrades within the village. Plot Land of Craters arc Locations * Academy * Anbu Headquarters * Kazekage Palace * Mission Assignment Desk * Suna Hospital Military The village's military forces are split between a number of branch organizations. All are under the direct command of the Kazekage. On the international stage, Sunagakure has a military ranked at three stars out of five. As a result of this, around six percent of the population are shinobi for a total military force of 12,000 shinobi.Based on calculations from Dal's blog Those not within a military organization and, thus, are just a member of the standing army, are referred to as the . In addition, the village possesses a tailed beast, Shukaku, and its jinchūriki, Mitsuko Akechi, as well as a Barrier Team which maintains the sandstorm-like barrier surrounding the entire village. All known military organizations are: * Puppet Brigade * Sunagakure Anbu * Suna Medical Division * Ten Ninja Braves of the Hidden Sand Clans Within the village there are many powerful and well respected clans. Unlike , Sunagakure doesn't seem to have a nobility among its various shinobi clans, nor are its clans as well known as some of the other famous clans on the international stage. All known clans in the village are: * Akechi Clan Trivia * The second fanbook gives Sunagakure a population size of two out of five stars, a military strength of two out of five stars, and an economic strength of two out of five stars. This gave it the lowest overall score of all the five main shinobi villages. Since Bunbuku's rise to power, however, the village retains a population size of two out of five stars, has gained a military strength of three out of five stars, as well as an economic strength of three out of five stars: improving it beyond what it was prior to the Fourth World War. * |鎌鼬|Sickle weasel}} are a common summons for shinobi of this village. * Both the Magnet and Scorch Release kekkei genkai seem common within the clans of Sunagakure. * The village's practice of dividing up its military districts into precincts is based on the practices of the (NYPD). References